Star Wars fun revised
by stayblue
Summary: Some star wars fun. I have changed it from the previous, just a little. Please read and review. DISCONTINUED!
1. Default Chapter

I own the names of Loken, and Karlia  
  
The rest execept Belinda belong to starwars.  
  
  
  
  
I'm Belinda Skywalker. People call me Liddie. I have been gone for three months. Everyone thinks I'm   
  
dead. No one can sense me through the Force. I'm dressed as a Kuat. I have lowered my voice. No one   
  
will reconize me. I am being allowed to land on the planet that my family is on. I'm being greeted by a   
  
representative of the Jed i. I told them I thought I had Jed i talent, and I wanted someone to meet and   
  
test me to make sure if I was or if I wasn't a Jed i. When I walked out of my ship, I expected to see   
  
Cighal, or Kam. But they instead, sent me Luke Skywalker, my father. I was surprised but pleased. He   
  
came up to me and held out his hand and said "HI, I'm the Jed i Master, Luke Skywalker." I tried not to   
  
smile. I said " Hi, my name is Karlia." "Pleased to meet you, please follow me." I followed him   
  
inside, and into his suite. When I walked in I saw my mother Mara Jade Skywalker sitting in a chair.   
  
Luke introduced us. I nodded my head to her, and she smiled. "Please sit down" Luke said. I sat down,   
  
he sat across from me. "I want you to relax, be calm, and be at peace. Think of nothing, Think, peace,   
  
and calm." I did as I was told, but I kept up some invisible barriers. I did not want him to know who I   
  
was yet. I felt him probe my mind. I knew what he was searching for so I let him go into the back of   
  
my brain. I waited for him to push that "Jed i reaction" spot. He did, and he was rewarded with a pull   
  
that got him off the chair, and a push that sent him straight into the wall with a thud. I opened my eyes.   
  
He was on the floor, behind the chair. Mara was leaning over him. He looked up at my fake surprised   
  
face and smiled. He said " You were right Karlia, you do have talent in the Force, and a strong one at   
  
that. You will indeed be able to be a Jed i apprentice." 


	2. Ch 2

Ch. 2  
  
I own the names of Loken, and Karlia  
  
The rest execept Belinda belong to starwars.  
  
I tried not to look pleased. All of the sudden. I felt a desturbence in the Force. Luke and Mara felt it to.   
  
I walked out to the ship hanger. There was a strange ship there. It was a Vong ship. Everyone was   
  
worried except me. The ramp lowered. A man walked down. No one recongnized him, since he was   
  
traveling under cover, but I knew who he was, he was Jacen Solo. He also was presumed dead. He   
  
looked around. When he saw me, he froze. He knew who I was and he was going to blow my cover, so   
  
I decided to blow his, when he blew mine. He yelled my name "BELINDA!" I yelled his "JACEN!" We   
  
ran up to one another, and hugged, and laughed. We turned around, and laughed at the astonished faces.   
  
Luke was the first to speak. "Liddie?" I nodded. "Jacen?" He nodded. He looked like he was about to faint.   
  
We rushed over to him. He looked up and we saw tears in his eyes. "My daughter and my nephew, both   
  
have come home" We both nodded in agreemend, we had come home. Mara, came rushing over and gave   
  
me a hug.We just stood there hugging each other for a while. Mara, finally released me. She too had tears   
  
in her eyes. She looked like she could fly, she was so happy. Then she walked over to Jacen and gave him a   
  
hug too. Not as long but just enough to show she was glad he was home too. She walked over and helped   
  
Luke to his feet. They both looked at us, and shook their heads chuckling softly. Mara spoke up and said   
  
"Just wait untill everyone else sees you" Me and Jacen, looked at each other and decided we couldn't wait. 


	3. Ch 3

Ch.3  
  
I own the names of Loken, and Karlia  
  
The rest execept Belinda belong to starwars.  
  
  
So we followed Luke and Mara to the Solo's suite. When we walked in, we saw Han, Leia, and Jaina,   
  
sitting in a few chairs. It looked like we had interupted a family meeting. Luke spoke up. "Hi, I'm   
  
sorry, did we come at a bad time?" They all shook their heads. Me and Jacen could both feel the   
  
beginnings of a Force probe. We quickly blocked off our minds to the probes. We chuckled silently at   
  
their bemused faces. Han got up and streched out his hand and said "Hello, I don't belive we have meet,   
  
I'm Han," He pointed to Leia and said "This is my wife Leia" She nodded her head to us, we nodded   
  
back. He pointed to Jaina, "and that is my daughter Jaina" She nodded her head too. We looked back at   
  
him saw his hand streched out, and then we looked at each other, and saw we both had the same idea.   
  
Now, we be an awsome time to spill the beans. I let Jacen go first. He streached out his hand and shook   
  
Han's and said "Hi Dad, Nice to see you again." At dad, Han froze, so did Leia, and Jaina. Han all of   
  
the sudden, went up to Jacen, looked into his eyes, and said "We let the Force be with me, it is you." He   
  
reached out and hugged his son. I was so close to tears. Everyone else was too. Leia, and Jaina, reached   
  
out with the Force to make sure, and he let them in. Then they too reached out and hugged Jacen. I   
  
started crying, the foursome just stood their and hugged each other. Then slowly, as if regreating it,   
  
they broke apart. they sat back down, and looked at Jacen, in shock and happiness. Han looked over at   
  
me and said "Did you bring him home to us?" I shook my head and said "No, but then you never   
  
know." Jacen put an arm around me. He said "Mom, Dad, Jaina. I want you to say hello to your one   
  
and only, niece, and cousin." 


	4. Ch 4

Ch. 4  
  
I own the names of Loken, and Karlia  
  
The rest execept Belinda belong to starwars.  
  
They looked at me with shock. They just sat there. They looked to overwhelmed to stand. I just looked   
  
up to Jacen and said "Jacen, you should have waited untill they got over you being home, now look at   
  
them, they are too shocked to speak, let alone stand and give me a hug" Jacen looked at me and   
  
chuckled "Sorry, Liddie." As if by cue, as if they were waiting for his confirmation that I was Liddie.   
  
Han, Leia, and Jaina, got up, came over, and gave me a hug. They started crying again, I did too. Leia   
  
stepped back and said "My family is complete, they have now all come home." Me and Jacen nodded in   
  
agrement. We all sat down, and we just sat there awhile. Everything had to sink in. Luke spoke up.   
  
"Now what we you descussing? It looked like a family meeting. Why don't you finish it since everyone   
  
is now here?" Everyone just stared at his little joke and started laughing. That broke the ice, me and   
  
Jacen, were forced to tell about everything that had happened to us. Finally, when everyone was   
  
satified, we were allowed to eat, and get some rest. Jacen stayed with his mom and dad. I went with   
  
mine to their suite. When I got to our suite, I told my mom and dad, not to tell anyone I was alive until   
  
I had gotten some sleep. They said they would. Satisfied that they wouldn't tell anyone, I went to my   
  
room, went straight to my bed, and went to sleep. I woke up a few hours later, and went to the living   
  
room. My mother and father were sitting there talking quietly. "Did we wake you up?" Luke said.   
  
"No." I replied. "Your mother and I have been talking about you, and how much we have missed you."   
  
"I've missed you too. 


	5. Ch 5

Ch. 5  
  
I own the names of Loken, and Karlia  
  
The rest execept Belinda belong to starwars.  
  
  
  
So who are you going to tell first, that I'm back from the dead?" Luke smiled. "We were thinking of   
  
calling up some old friends, and have a party for you and Jacen. I have already talked to Han, he thinks   
  
its a great idea, so in two hours from now there will be the biggest party ever since the victory over the   
  
Death Star." I smiled. "Sounds good to me, I hope Jacen doesn't mind." He didn't. So we went a big   
  
docking bay. It was the only place that was big enough to hold such a celebration. Almost everyone that   
  
was part of the Insiders was there. We had a grand time. We started out going in their in our disguises.   
  
We sat down at let Luke begin the ceremony. He said "Hello, and welcome. I bet all of you are   
  
wondering what is this all about. Well I will tell you, but first let me intoduce two people. The first one   
  
is Karlia, a promising Jed i apprentice, and Loken, another promising Jed i apprentice". We got up and   
  
walked up on stage. We sat down in the chairs that were on stage. Luke then went on. "We are here to   
  
celebrate the coming home of two very special people. These two people have just come back home.   
  
Everyone thought they were dead. You could say they came back from the dead." Everyone laughed.   
  
"You do not realize however, that they are here in this room." Everyone went quiet. They started   
  
looking around. Luke spoke again."You will not recognize them. They are in disguise." Everyone   
  
began wispering. Luke quieted them down. "So are you dying to know." Everyone nodded. "They are   
  
here on stage." Everyone stood up to get a good look at us. "Sit down, sit down." Everyone sat down. 


	6. Ch 6

Ch. 6  
  
I own the names of Loken, and Karlia  
  
The rest execept Belinda belong to starwars.  
  
  
"I am going to let these people speak, and you will have decide who it is. Do you understand?"   
  
Everyone nodded. Jacen went first. "Hi, I have been introduced to you as Loken, but now you all now   
  
know that I am a different person. It shouldn't be to difficult for you to figure out who I am. Luke   
  
mentioned that I had Jed i powers. Now just think, A man with Jed i powers that has been go for a   
  
while, and been left for dead. Anyone have any ideas? I would like to hear them." No one spoke. Then   
  
a person raise his hand. "Yes, who are you?" The person spoke "My name is Han Solo" Jacen spoke,   
  
knowing this was his cue. "Yea, dad, what is your suggestion?" Everyone gasped. Everyone sat back in   
  
shock. Then there was a big buzz. Jacen spoke " Yes, it is me Jacen Solo. I am alive, and for those with   
  
the Force, only you can confirm who I am, the others I will just have to convince. I have been to the   
  
Vong hold on Coruscant." Everyone buzzed again. Jacen held up his hand. Everyone got quiet."I   
  
managed to get out, but not with out help, or scars, but I am glad to now be here to be home."   
  
Everyone clapped. "Thanks, and now it her turn." I got up and Jacen went over and sat down. "Hi, I   
  
have been introduced to you as Karlia. As you know, I also have Jedi talents, and I'm going right along   
  
side Jacen by saying that it shouldn't be that hard to figure out who I am. I am a girl, I have Jedi talents,   
  
I know Jacen, and Luke. So put it together, what woman who has been gone for awhile, and been left for   
  
dead. If you have any suggestions I would like to hear them, and family can't participate. So, whose first?"   
  
Everyone was quiet. I could almost hear them thinking. I got ready to block any Force probes. No one   
  
spoke. No one seemed to have an idea who I could be. Then I remembered something, not everyone got the   
  
word that I was dead, either that they didn't believe I was dead. I spoke up. "How about this, I just realized   
  
that not many people got the word that I was supposedly dead, or that people refused to believe I was dead.   
  
Maybe that will help." It did help. I got flashed of insight from people, some already knew and were in   
  
shock. So I decided to go pick on those people that already knew and ask them. I picked Wedge Antillies. He   
  
looked the most shocked. Understandable considering I had been once in the Rouge Squadron before I   
  
supposedly died. "Wedge. It seems to me that you might know who I am." He just looked at me with a   
  
almost horror struck face. He spoke up " I...I...I...think....think... I...know. I think that...that you are... you   
  
are..." "Who am I ?Wedge?" He looked at me with a look of determination, he knew who I was and he was   
  
going to tell me. "You are Belinda Skywalker, Luke and Mara Skywalker's daughter." Everyone gasped. "   
  
Well said Wedge, thank you for figuring it out for me, and here I thought I was going to have to release my   
  
rule and let my father say who I am." 


End file.
